Fated
by TheBlueLily
Summary: When you love someone, you'll wait for them. Even if it means waiting five hundred years.


**Okay originally this was going to be something I was going to keep in my one shot folder until my friend read it and told me to post it on here. This is my first one shot and has been inspired by many stories on this site, mostly by Kanna37 and so on. Anyway on with the story.**

**I don't own any characters in this story, I do own the names for one of Sango's twins and Kagome's mother's name as they were never given names. I really do wish I owned Inuyasha but I don't c:**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Minutes turned into hours. Hours turned into days. Days turned into weeks. Weeks into months and months into years. Inuyasha has lost all sense of time since that day so long ago. The day that he and his pack defeated Naraku but at the cost of Kagome being taken into the jewel itself. Sure he had gone ballistic as Kagome put it and went after her but what hurt him the most was when they got back to her time was the sad look in her eyes as he disappeared before everyone. He never stopped thinking about Kagome during the years and he couldn't help but wonder if she thought of him.

Holding in a sigh, Inuyasha made his way to the village that he now called his home. Kaede had passed away a couple of years after Kagome's departure from their world. She had loved Kagome like her own and it hurt the woman deeply when she realized that she would never see Kagome again. Thinking of his pack he knew Miroku and Sango took Kagome's disappearance hard but Shippo was the worst. He wouldn't allow anyone apart from Inuyasha to come near him.

"Uncle Inu!" Inuyasha's heart clenched as he saw Sango and Miroku's twin daughters run up to him. He had been surprised when Sango wanted to name one of the twins after Kagome. It hurt at first but then he realized he was not the only one that loved Kagome.

"K-Kagome, Akemi." Inuyasha stammered slightly but this didn't affect the twins that were now turning 4 years old. That's right. 4 years since he lost his life and love because of the stupid jewel.

"Uncle Inu. Mama is looking for you." Kagome's brown eyes sparkled as she looked at her uncle. The twins were completely identical in every way apart from their scents.

"Well let's not keep your mother waiting."

"Piggy back Uncle Inu." Akemi asked batting her eyes like a little puppy which Inuyasha still believes to this day that Miroku taught them that.

"Alright." Inuyasha said as he knelt down and the twins squealed as they climbed onto his back and held on as he ran towards their house. He smiled at their delighted cries as he ran. He couldn't help but remember the times that he carried Kagome on his back like this. If only he wasn't such a fool and ran after a dead miko that only wanted him dead.

"Mama!" Kagome and Akemi both cried happily as Inuyasha knelt down and slid off his back. Sango came out with a smile as she watched Inuyasha being careful with the twins.

"Come on girls. Your father is waiting with your brother." Sango smiled gently as the twins hugged their 'uncle' and ran inside. "Inuyasha. Its been a while."

"Sorry Sango." Inuyasha said standing up. 6 years ago he would have laughed if someone told him he would have been saying sorry for being away for a few months but here he was.

"I know. Look Inuyasha I know things have been tough but K..."

"Sango please." Inuyasha held in a whimper. "I know you mean well but this is my problem."

"I thought we were still a pack and a pack talk to each other. We comfort each other." Sango frowned deeply. "Kagome wouldn't want this for you."

"I know but she isn't here Sango." Inuyasha frowned. "I'll be back tomorrow to see everyone." He said as he walked off into the village. Sango sighed sadly as she watched her once Alpha walk away. She knew he was hurting deeply but wouldn't share it.

"You are worried Slayer." A deep voice behind Sango made her turn around and let out a shaky breath.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Yes I am worried. Inuyasha seems to be wilting away." Sango said softly.

"He is suffering the loss of his mate slayer." Sesshomaru said in an even tone but Sango heard a slight edge to it. "An Inu can only survive for so long without their mate. If Inuyasha wills it he will live to see Kagome again in 500 years." Sesshomaru stated.

"I hope so." Sango whispered to herself. "That or Kagome can come back here."

"I do not think the well will allow her to." Sesshomaru said. He gave a small sniff without Sango noticing altering him that Rin was on her way.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed in surprise.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said. "You have been well?"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru. Sango is a great teacher and second mother to me." Rin smiled making Sango blush softly but she couldn't hide her smile at Rin's words.

"Good." Sesshomaru said as he handed her a small package that made Rin's eyes light up. He patted her head like he always did and left. Rin blushed softly as she looked back at the direction where Sesshomaru was walking to.

"Rin?" Sango asked confused.

"I'm fine." Rin smiled at her as she went into the hut to find the twins. Sango sighed as she looked at the sky and whispered a small prayer that her best friend was safe and happy wherever she is.

**In the present, 500 years later**

Kagome sighed to herself as she started sweeping the shrine grounds. The years were blending together to Kagome. She lost track of when she first came back or when the well sealed up completely no matter how badly she wished. She frowned as she felt the small sound of the cursed jewel clink against her chest. She tried to get rid of the jewel but it wouldn't disappear so she accepted that the Kami wanted her to protect it. She learnt that thanks to the jewel she wasn't ageing. Her grandfather had passed away last year but begged her to take over the shrine. Her brother got his wish and became a great soccer player but she knew he missed his Inu hero.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as she looked at the God Tree. His name alone was enough to make her heart and soul ache deeply. Turned away from her sad thoughts of the Inu hanyou that she fell so deeply in love with, Kagome carried on sweeping. She frowned when she saw a familiar face enter the grounds.

"Kagome." Hojo had finally gotten over calling her by her last name but it still bothered her that he came by so often.

"Hojo." Kagome smiled lightly but since becoming the Shrine Maiden she rarely showed her emotions to anyone apart from her family.

"Kagome, I was wondering if..." He trailed off making Kagome want to roll her eyes.

"Hojo. I told you before that I don't feel the same way you do." Kagome said softly.

"I understand. It was worth trying. I wish you all the best Kagome. I actually brought you this for your mother. You said she wasn't feeling too well so this will help." He said handing her a small package. "Goodbye Kagome."

"Goodbye Hojo." Kagome said softly. "And thank you." She watched as Hojo left wondering why she couldn't be happy with someone like him. Setting her broom to the side, she went inside completely missing the wind changing outside cause the charms around the God Tree to swish harshly from side to side.

Kagome's mother Akari came into the room with a kind smile on her face.

"Mama, Hojo came by and dropped this off for you." Kagome said softly.

"Oh my. He is such a dear." Akari smiled as she opened the package to reveal a small vile of herbal tea. "Kagome..."

"I know mama but I can't marry someone I don't love." Kagome said softly. "He doesn't know it but Inu stole my heart from the moment I met him."

"I know sweetheart. The well still won't open?"

"No." Kagome sighed sadly. "I'm doing what I am supposed to do. A shrine maiden."

"I never wanted this for you Kagome. I wanted you to be happy and married with someone you love so much. I am sad I won't get grandchildren with cute puppy ears." Akari sighed in longing making Kagome giggle sadly.

The days went on and Kagome felt as if she was becoming the one person she never wanted to be. Kikyo. She could feel herself slipping into an empty shell. Just living for everyone else and not herself. Finishing her shopping for food, Kagome went back to the shrine only to see someone standing by the God Tree. The male was a vision to look at, his long black hair fell down to the middle of his back and swayed gently in the breeze. Kagome had a feeling he would be well toned and could see from the sun that his skin was slightly tanned as if kissed by the sun itself. She gasped as he turned around. Deep blue eyes pierced into her brown ones as she stared at him in wonder. He wore a simple dress shirt with black jeans but he made it look natural.

"Hello Kagome." He said in a kind yet loving tone.

Kagome frowned at the tone he used. He knew her but she didn't know him. She couldn't deny that his tone sent shivers down her spine. Shaking the thoughts of this male from her mind and reminding herself that she still loved Inuyasha, she bowed at the male.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Kagome asked in a gentle tone that made the male smile. She held in a gasp as his smile made him look even more handsome and godly than before.

"Yes. From a long time ago." He said softly.

"I'm sorry but I never forget a face." Kagome said said softly. She gasped as the wind blew causing a small glittering object to show around his neck. _'Those beads...it can't be.'_ Kagome thought.

"Yes I know. I do look a bit different." He said as he revealed the necklace.

"Inu...Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in an afraid tone. He frowned at the tone but nodded.

"Yes it's me." He said as he removed a ring from his right middle finger that caused his form to shimmer softly. His black hair turned to silver and his blue eyes back to amber. The hanyou ears that she fell in love with twitched slightly on his head. "Kagome." He smiled at her.

Kagome was in shock. She must be dreaming. Yes she was dreaming. She had finally lost it and was now thinking Inuyasha was standing before her.

"Kagome? Love talk to me." He said in a frantic tone as he took her hands in with his. At this point Kagome realized he had walked up to her while talking to her. She gasped at the heat from his palms that seeped into hers.

"No. This is all a dream. You're not here. You chose her not me." Kagome whimpered as she pulled back. "I have finally lost it. Wishing for something I can never have."

Inuyasha frowned deeply. This is not how their meeting was supposed to go. He was supposed to show himself and they were supposed to confess their feelings then live their happy ever after. Instead she was believing that he wasn't here.

"Kagome stop." Inuyasha growled at her. It was killing him to see her like this. "I am really here. I have waited 500 years to see you again. I never chose Kikyo. I hated her for what she did to you." He said taking her shaking form into his arms. "I was a fool back then. I am so sorry for hurting you the way I did. If I could take it back I would."

"Inuyasha...why didn't you come and find me?" Kagome whimpered as hot tears began to fall from her eyes. Inuyasha whimpered at the scent of her tears and tightened his hold around her.

"Something about a time paradox or whatever Sesshomaru said. I had to wait until the right time to come and see you. Trust me Kagome, it killed me to be so close to you yet so far away." He said as he pulled back to look into the brown eyes he fell in love with so long ago. "It was and always will be you."

"Inuyasha." Kagome sobbed as she flung her arms around his neck and sobbed into his neck. He held her as she released her tears. Tears that she had kept to herself for so long.

Hearing the noise, Akari walked outside and gasped at the sight. She had hoped and prayed Inuyasha and Kagome would be reunited one day. Now her prayers were answered. Maybe now she would get some cute puppy eared grandchildren.

"Shush it's alright Koi. I'm here and I am never leaving your side unless you tell me to."

"No. Never leave me again. I can't bare the thought of it." Kagome whimpered at the thought. She pulled back and looked into the amber eyes she loved so much. "I love you Inuyasha." She finally said the words he has waited 500 years to hear.

"I love you too Kagome." He said as he reached down and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Kagome sighed softly as she responded back to his kiss. It was slow yet somehow set them both afire. It was perfect. Pulling back when he sensed air was needed, he smiled at the dazed look on Kagome's beautiful face. "Be mine Kagome." He whispered into her ear causing her to shiver. "Be mine forever. My mate, the mother of my pups. Marry me."

"Yes." Kagome whispered as happy tears formed. "Yes, yes to everything." Kagome giggled as he spun her around making them both laugh happily.

Life couldn't get any better for them. It was just the beginning.

* * *

**And there we have it. My very first posted one shot. I hoped you all liked it. I am thinking of a sequel but I'm not sure. Depends on all my readers ;)**

**Anyway if you liked it please review (lives for them truly it gives me inspiration to write) if not then don't :)**

**Until next time**

**TheBlueLily~**


End file.
